


Drabble #1

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: This is just the first in a collection of drabbles and short fics that I've written to terrorize my gc. They're all based on real events or what I see possibly happening in the future, no AUs. They're also unedited, as they're just meant as quick short stories.





	Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first in a collection of drabbles and short fics that I've written to terrorize my gc. They're all based on real events or what I see possibly happening in the future, no AUs. They're also unedited, as they're just meant as quick short stories.

I had a vision of dnp in a world they didn’t have to hide their relationship and affection where they go shopping together and dan gets some clothes that are probably ridiculously expensive just cuz he can and Phil’s a lil gentleman and carries Dan’s bags for him in one hand and they hold hands in the other and they had a nice time and dan feels all soft and he walks extra close to phil so their sides are completely pressed together and Dan’s got his hand holding Phil’s arm and Dan’s head is resting on Phil’s shoulder despite how their movement jostles it

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
